A Fetish With Glasses
by reije
Summary: They had never knew that they would have a fetish; until the day the future Vongola Decimo decided to wear something that was unthinkable to be so arousing with him wearing it. Run Tsuna, run away with your glasses.The wolves are coming! ALL27 LEMON YAOI
1. The Man With The Fedora Hat

Title: A Fetish With Glasses

Summary: They had never knew that they would have a fetish; until the day the future Vongola Decimo decided to wear something that was unthinkable to be so arousing with him wearing it. Run Tsuna, run away with your wolves are coming!

Rated: M

Pairings: ALL27, Main: Undecided. Please read Reije's Rants (R/R) below for more information about this.

Warnings: OOCness, grammar and spelling errors,horny men, and supreme crack. Oh, Hibari, Mukuro,Adult!Reborn and Xanxus. These people are worth to be said in every warning. Also, irregular updates. Better tell this than never, no?

Disclaimer (for ALL CHAPTERS): If I owned KHR, I wouldn't have made this fanfic. This itself would've been canon.

Now, let's start.

* * *

Glasses

Definition**: A pair of lenses set in a frame resting on****the ****bridge of the ****nose and ****the ****ears, used to correct or assist defective eyesight or protect the eyes.**

_Now… that's a boring definition, isn't it? How 'bout we change it a bit…._

Glasses

Definition: **A pair of lenses set in a frame resting on the ****bridge of the ****nose and ****the ****ears of Tsunayoshi ****Sawada****, used to ****turn people on -**** usually the male population - or ****giving the others the chance to let him ****become a victim of undeniable pleasure and ****eventually getting him ****deflowered.**

* * *

It all started when Gokudera wore his reading glasses while studying at Tsuna's place, with Yamamoto tagging along. All the while, Tsuna was curious as to why Gokudera wore glasses when studying or when doing anything related to academics; are reading glasses and normal glasses not the same?

"Ano… Gokudera-kun, are those glasses really needed? You don't wear glasses all the time though…" Tsuna warily asked, afraid that he might have angered the other boy with his question. (_This was totally unbelievable as Gokudera wouldn't even dare to use a sarcastic tone at him._)

Gokudera jumped at the question, happy that his Juudaime (For what use are the apostrophes here before?) was asking something personal (_Was it_ _really?_) about him. He paused with what he was doing and opted to answer his beloved Juudaime with a winning smile that could win a million girls' heart. Not that he'll show it to them, his heart only belongs to Juudaime.

"Not really Juudaime! My eyesight is perfect, but when I read for too long my vision becomes blurry. Do you want to try them on, Juudaime? It won't hurt your eyes if you wore them! They're low in power, so it won't damage your precious eyes Juudaime!"

Gokudera took off his glasses in a split second and offered it to his boss. His giddiness to see his boss wearing glasses eventually infected a certain baseball freak sitting off to the side.

"E-eh? It's okay Gokudera-kun, I don't want to be a bother," Tsuna sweatdropped at his right hand man's antics, watching as Gokudera was suddenly clouded with a dark, gloomy aura.

Yamamoto, grinning as he watched the ongoing conversation, decided to turn the mood over as he beamed at Tsuna and said "Maa maa, why not try them on, Tsuna? I'm sure you'd look good in glasses! Besides, Haya-chan over there also said that it's harmless, right Haya-chan?"

An echo of 'DON'T CALL ME THAT, BASEBALL FREAK' was heard before Tsuna spoke, "W-well.. If Yamamoto says so..," Tsuna shrugged his shoulders as he took the glasses from the shicked Gokudera's hands, who was to unable to believe that Tsuna listened to the swordsman but not _him_. The brunette put the glasses on without any more interruptions.

The glasses were a snug fit on the bridge of his nose, his wide, clear, brown eyes covered with the low-powered lenses and the thick dark frame. At first, his sight was a bit blurry but then it was clear like normal. Blinking, he saw two red faces, one of them only slightly tinted, while the other was _flaming._

"G-Gokudera-kun! Are you having a fever? A-ano, are you okay?"

Tsuna hastily crawled over to his right hand man and joined their foreheads together, (_unknowingly straddling him_) making the other have smoke coming out of his ears and a certain _something_ growing, _down there_. Shaky hands grabbed Tsuna's shoulders and pushed him away, startling him.

"I'm f-fine, J-Ju-Juudaime!" Gokudera's eyes wandered off to his side, avoiding Tsuna's face. Tsuna tilted his head in confusion, wondering _since when had his loyal right hand man _ever _avoided his eyes?_

Oh yeah, when lying. Or scared. Or nervous… So which one is it?

A strangled cough was heard and Tsuna turned to his Rain guardian, still looking a bit flushed. _What's wrong with his guardians? Why did they suddenly have a fever?_

"Maa maa, Tsuna.. I think Haya-chan and I better get going. It's.. er.. dangerous to sit here any longer…" Yamamoto also shifted , eyes looking at everywhere but at Tsuna's four-eyed face, slowly getting a bit uncomfortable with the slight strain at his lower body.

When Tsuna was about to open his mouth to ask why, Gokudera suddenly shot up straight and dragged Yamamoto out of the door, shouting "I'M SORRY FOR BEING A DIRTY MINDED RIGHT HAND MAN JUUDAIME!" .

After a couple of seconds, a loud slam was heard downstairs, signalling that his best friends/guardians was out of the house.

Tsuna was left in the room alone, with a weird tension left hanging in the air. Then he noticed something.

"Gokudera-kun didn't take back his glasses!"

He stood up ready to chase after his Storm guardian, when he suddenly noticed what he was wearing. It was a simple white oversized sweater with a hoodie, the colour orange seving as lining at the bodice. He was also wearing denim hot pants that was clearly _not_ meant for a boy to wear. Well, it wasn't his fault that Dino _accidentally _bought it when all of his sweatpants and shorts were _somehow_ destroyed. That was certainly a joined plan with a certain baby.

Blushing after seeing his attire, he was shocked to know that he actually dared to wear it with Gokudera and Yamamoto around. Oh well, they were best friends, so nothing's wrong.

Right…? Riiigghhht.

_Oh, how __wrong you are __Tsuna. It has everything to do with it._

"Huh? Who said that?"

"Dame-Tsuna, it's me, your number one hitman tutor."

Tsuna's eyes almost popped out of the sockets, seeing an unknown fedora-hat wearing man sitting on his bed, with a somehow _very _familiar looking smirk plastered on his tanned, Italian face.

You don't have to be a genius to know that it's Reborn. But sadly, Tsuna isn't a genius, nor is he a normal person. He is, _as you all know_, Dame-Tsuna.

"H-hiee! W-who are y-you? W-what're you doing on m-my b-bed? And R-Reborn is the n-number one h-hitman, n-not you!" His hands were clutched in front of his chest, body cowering in front of the door, hoping to run and hide from this somehow dangerous yet _sexy_ looking man in front of him.

"….Dame-Tsuna, it's me," Reborn's smirk faltered a little, noticing how _dense_ his student really was. But the smirk went higher than before. _Well, that's his cute point. No use denying that._

"W-who?" Tsuna stared warily at the dark man, and examined his face. _Those curly sideburns…. seems really familiar…_

Oh Tsuna, how dense are you?

_Dense enough to __be __seduced._

Reborn smirked at his own thoughts, and stood from the bed. He sauntered over (_how can his walk also be so damn sexy?_) to his prey, whose big eyes behind the _so arousing_ glasses were tearful, and a heavy blush painted over his face.

Soon, little Tsuna was trapped between Reborn's arms against the door, his face looking up since his height only reached up to the man's chest. Reborn licked his lips, thinking of _oh how tasty __his __prey looked right now._

Leaning down, he blew on Tsuna's right ear, and lightly nipped on the skin. Tsuna jumped at the action, making Reborn notice that it was one of his student's sensitive spot. When Tsuna was about to open his mouth to let out a familiar shriek, it was covered with the other's mouth, followed by a wet muscle that soon wrapped around his own tongue.

The sudden intrusion sparked a sudden feeling inside Tsuna, his whole body shivering with… what's this? _Is this p__leasure?_ As the tongue roamed around his mouth, his hands slowly reached up to hook around the mysterious man's neck. Tsuna, being new at kissing, (_this was so much better than his first kiss with Shamal!)*_ forgot how to breath properly, and parted his lips from the man, a thin trail of saliva followed before it was cut off.

The man smirked once again, this time with full-blown lust at the sight under him. Tsuna's arms were still hooked around Reborn's neck, his eyes half-lidded behind the now crooked glasses, and face was red and sweating, a trail of saliva at the side of his mouth, gasping for much needed air.

_Oh, how much those glasses added __to __the __effect I had on him__. _The strain in Reborn's pants is now so _freaking _unbearable.

Reborn pushed away some hair plastered on his face and fixed the glasses to the right position, the other arm holding Tsuna's waist to keep him steady.

Leaning down, Reborn did a light peck on Tsuna's lips, the hand on his waist moving downwards to his hips and lifting the small boy up with one arm. _Man, was he light!_ Reborn decided to add more quantity of food to his breakfast starting tomorrow.

Setting the half-dazed boy on the bed to lie down, Reborn was about to continue what he was doing until a familiar creepy feeling crawled up his spine.

_Curse you…_

"…Damn pineapple.

* * *

_Chapter 1 - close_

* * *

R/R:::: Osu minna~! It's Reije here, and welcome to Reije's Rant :3

And now back to the KHR fandom! This is my _FIRST YAOI_ ! I'm sorry if it lacks smuttiness, or if my description is too confusing. I'm very seriously sorry! But I hope you enjoy this, since it's inspired by my own fetish! xD (guess what it is? D) By the way, English is NOT my mother tongue, so my vocabulary may be a bit... low. It'll be a great help if someone can beta this! :)

Another rant, would be my irregular updates. I know, I know, I'm a rookie writer yet I still have the guts to be doing this! But writing is only a hobby for me, and right now I'm very busy in life. This story, will never, EVER, be discontinued, since I have the whole plotline done! I just need to take time and write them, but sadly, time isn't on my side. Just so you know, this is only a short-chaptered fic, maximum would be 6 or 9. I'll try to finish the fic by early June. ^^

Oh, and **the important rant! **THE PAIRINGS. Originally, I'd wanted 1827, because of a doujinshi I read, trolololol. But after writing it some more, I thought I'd give you guys a chance to decide who's the main pairing! And it also help if you tell me **who you want to appear in here and taste some tuna! **hahaha! My All27 can be anyone, so just write in the review who you want to appear! Example being Byakuran, Enma, and etc. **This fic is more like a service fic**, if you ask me, except it's one where Tsuna has a situation with glasses! hahahahaha.

Sorry for my long rant, (well, it's called Reije's RANT, :P) , so guys, **go to my profile and vote on the poll! **_oh,_ **tell me your opinions/comments/flames/encouragements with reviews please~!**

**P.S.: **Anybody guessed who's going to appear in the next chappie? ;)

**31.5.2012 **Revised and beta-ed by Neshi-senpai, who is **haneshi47**. I freakin love you, and thanks so much!

*_In case you guys didn't notice, in the anime, at the first few episodes where Tsuna had already met Shamal, he had an accidental kiss with the perverted doctor in the school infirmary. I don't know whether it's his first kiss or not, but I'm making it's Tsuna's first in here, xD_


	2. The Teen With the Pineapple Hairstyle

Title: A Fetish With Glasses

Summary: They had never knew that they would have a fetish; until the day the future Vongola Decimo decided to wear something that was unthinkable to be so arousing with him wearing it. Run Tsuna, run away because your wolves are coming!

Rated: M

Pairings: ALL27, Main: Undecided. Read R/R's below for **new** rants.

Warnings: OOCness, grammar and spelling errors,horny men, and supreme crack. Oh, Hibari, Mukuro,Adult!Reborn and Xanxus. These people are worth to be said in every warning. Also, irregular updates. Better tell this than never, no?

Disclaimer (for ALL CHAPTERS): If I owned KHR, I wouldn't have made this fanfic. This itself would've been canon.

Now, let's start.

* * *

Pineapples

Definition: **A perverted illusionist named Rokudo Mukuro has his hair styled as such of this juicy, tropical fruit in indigo colors. This person is****, without ****a ****doubt, going to eat, in **_**a very different **_**way, an edible human flesh, ****a tuna ****aptly named ****Sawada Tsunayoshi. It is also the hated fruit of said indigo-haired man. Go figure.**

_Oya oya… That's not true…Kufufufufu~ This is the real one..._

Pineapples

Definition: **A large juicy tropical fruit consisting of aromatic edible yellow flesh surrounded by tough segmented skin and topped with a tuft of stiff leaves.**

_BUT IT'S BORING!_

_**Deal with it. **__Kufufufufu~_

* * *

_Recap:_

_Curse you…_

_"…Damn pineapple."_

* * *

A boy of 16 materialized out of nowhere, his heterochromatic eyes glinting in mischief, and a bit of hidden lust. The boy wore the Kokuyo uniform - a little modified to fit to his taste - and black gloves on his hands. His pineapple hairstyle told his identity.

It was none other than (…_the King of Perverts and Pineapples…)_ Rokudo Mukuro.

(_cough pfft cough)_

"…_Kufufufu, s_hut your trap, you demon baby. I'm not a simple pineapple. Have you ever seen a pineapple that _appears magically?_" A microscopic vein popped on Mukuro's forehead, _perverted_ smirk slightly strained at the intrusion of his introduction by the hitman.

"Oh. So you're not bothered being called a pineapple anymore?" Reborn merely lifted an eyebrow, a fake amusing tone embedded in his question. He was sitting on the bed, a leg crossing the other and with arms folded in front of his chesdt. His eyes had a glint of irritation; after all, his 'fun' with his student had been disrupted.

"!" Said pineapple man's eyes widened slightly, his mouth a bit hanging. Mukuro was enraged, but he knew better than to attack the deadly hitman. He snarled, then turned into his usual smirk as he set his gaze onto his original prey; the _dazed, gasping, flushed_ four-eyed boy on the bed.

Reborn glared at the mist guardian in front of him as he realized where Mukuro was looking at. He stood up, ready to shoot the teen in front of him, but a sudden whimper stomped all horny men breathing in the room.

"Mmph…. Huh…? Mukuro…? And.. You're that man… W-what are you g-guys doing?" Tsuna moaned (_resulting into __two horny bastards twitching_) as he clutched his head and slowly sat up, feeling woozy from all the amount of pleasure he had gotten a while ago. His glasses fell down onto the top of his button nose, slowly threatening to fall off.

"Oya oya… better not let those glasses fall now... It has to be put on properly… _" 'It will be taken off when __we're alone__, kufufufu~'_

Mukuro glided through the room to Tsuna's bed, ignoring Reborn all the way and pushed back the glasses to its original position. Tsuna looked at him with a confused gaze and a tilted head. _What __is __so important about these glasses?_

"Everything Dame-Tsuna, _every single fucking thing._"

"W-wha? How'd you read my mind? O-only… Only REBORN can do that!" A finger was pointed suspiciously towards the dark man.

_Now he finally gets it…._ Reborn and Mukuro looked at him like he was the _**slowest**_ kid in Namimori.

"Are y-you a-another m-m-m-mind reader?"

Cue falling anime-style.

…

Nah, the two guys are too cool to do something like this. (_pfft_)

_Urgh.. why do I even bother... Dame-Tsuna __is__ dame. _Reborn closed his eyes and sighed at his student's density. Unfortunately, when he opened his eyes, the scene that greeted him was…

_Bloody nothing._

"Tch…"

Annoyed, the _dark, tall, deadly sexy_ (coughexcusemyfangirling) Reborn left the room with his _menacing _aura crawling after him.

'_A pineapple flavoured fresh __blended__ juice would be nice to have as a __**refreshing **__drink tomorrow…heh.'_

Note the sarcasm please.

* * *

Sweet darling Chrome shivered as she felt a tingling sensation running down her spine out of nowhere. She looked at one of the rooms in the ruined Kokuyo building, whispering a sweet,_ innocent,_ prayer:

"Mukuro-sama… I hope I can still see you the day after tomorrow…"

* * *

"H-H-HIE! MU-MUKURO! WHERE ARE WE?" Tsuna tightly clutched Mukuro's clothes as he was carried bridal style into a dimension of nothingness. Everything was pitch black, but strangely, he can see Mukuro as clear as daylight.

"Kufufufu~ Why, we're in one of my illusions at an unknown place, _dear Tsunayoshi~"_

Mukuro smirked _again_ at the cowering four-eyed rabbit beneath him, Tsuna's eyes closed tightly as he burrowed closer to Mukuro's chest in discomfort. A warm feeling rushed to his heart, as he looked at the boy trembling in his arms; Mukuro was _desperately_ trying not to _squeeze _the boy to _**death.**_

_Oya oya.. I think this is dangerous… I might pounce on him sooner than I __had __planned._

Not that it's not good. For Mukuro, that is.

Mukuro then somehow sat in the darkness, (_was there an invisible chair or something?_) with the boy on his lap, still held bridal style. He grunted at the pain he felt due to the strain in his tight pants. Silently, Mukuro cursed himself for his fashion sense. Not that it's ugly or anything, but…

_It's an… __**inconvenience **__at times like this. Kufufufu~_

Still scared to look around, Tsuna felt the hands that was under his butt grope him and made its way up to his thighs, caressing his legs lightly. Flaming red flush painted Tsuna's face, as he looked up to see Mukuro smiling lustfully at him.

"Tsunayoshi… your legs are so slim, I wonder if you're a girl,hmm?_"_

"HIEEEEEE! I'M NOT A _GIRL!_ AND STOP R-RUBBI-WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR HAND _IS GOING?_"

"Oya oya.. Do you not know your own body , .?"

_Ffyyyuuuuhhh~_

"DON'T BLOW INTO MY EA- _HIE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TOUCHING?"_

"Oh? You don't know where I'm _caressing_ you?" _Grope~ _"How about I teach you something called _the human body. _And _you, _Tsunayoshi, will be my _test subject. _Kufufufu~_"_

"H-hieee?"

Tsuna fumbled with his hands which were somehow bound with an invisible rope behind his head, trying to stop Mukuro from starting his… _lessons. _He doesn't know what the 'lesson' really meant, (_are you sure you don't know? Even a teeny weeny bit? –sigh-_) but his Hyper Intuition was going crazy the moment he stepped into the realm, and it is _not_ a good feeling.

The hands that were groping his ass and legs were now moving to up to his navel, slowly rubbing the dip between his hips, and then moving closer to the hem of his hotpants. It progressively moved downwards, (_and closer_), and downwards more, (_and aah, so much more closer..!_) until the _sensational_ rubbing stopped near his manhood. He closed his eyes and shivered, and _ah! _The _hot, hot _pleasure is coming back!

"_Mnh~!"_

Mukuro looked at his captive with an amusing smirk, happy that he managed to get the little teenager beneath him to feel the same way he was feeling. A victory smile made its way onto his face as he burrowed into the boy's neck, sniffing his neck and lightly blew, his breath fanning Tsuna's already flaming neck.

Mukuro looked up to see the boy closing his eyes shut, as if that if he opened them, a _demon is going to devour him._

_Why, I'm no demon. I'm a __normal __human who is also an illusionist. I've only been through seven path of hells, nothing more._

_Are you serious__, Mukuro? (__sigh__)_

Mukuro went to Tsuna's sensitive spot - his ear - and gently nuzzled into it, while the other hand that wasn't busy groping, ran up the boy's spine to his neck, and stopped at his other ear. Mukuro took off the glasses, and leaned down to give a kiss on the pouty lips.

Their lips separated, and Mukuro licked his lips in ecstasy, an idea popping in his mind. The glasses that were in his hand was placed in front of Tsuna's mouth, nudging them to open up. Tsuna, not registering what was happening fast enough, just relentlessly parted his _swollen, red,_ lips.

"_A-armff!"_

Half of the glasses were shoved into his mouth, his tongue gliding over the _bitter, cold_ metal; the taste was _intoxicating._

_If only it was something bigger, harder, and tastier that was in his mouth. Saa, like my…._

The illusionist couldn't stand the _nastily erotic_ sight before him, and before he knew it, he was thrusting the glasses _(inwards and outwards, saliva trailing __in and out__, some spilling to his chin)_ into Tsuna's mouth, a twisted, strained smile plastered on his face.

"_Nngaah, M-muku –slurp- ahh~! S-sto-p –armf!"_

Being obsessed with thrusting the spectacles into his captive's mouth, he almost forgot his other plan that consisted of another hand that was _'traveling'_.

_Such a beautifully lean stomach…_

"Saa, Tsunayoshi-_kun,_ let's start our _lesson_... Lesson number 1; this is your navel, and near it is… " -_press- "_a flesh that can make women pregnant, called a _cock,"_

"_A-aah..!"_

Mukuro's bluntness made Tsuna's skin tingle more, getting goosebumps all over his _flushed, heated_ body. The indigo-haired man's long fingers lightly squeezed the clothed semi-erection, earning a reward in the form of a moan from the little brown-haired teen.

"Lesson number 2," The _devilishly pleasing _hand moved even further south, and went in between the soft milky white thighs, and to the hem of the hot pants at the back. Tugging at them lightly, Tsuna's bottom was exposed. The boy felt a _cold, long, skinny,_ finger entering between his two globes, and pressing on a certain hole that was _twitching like crazy._

"This is the part where men find the utmost pleasure when doing other men, known as the _asshole._"

"_Nnh! N-no Mukuro; t-that's d-d-irt—mrffm!"_

Why can't he _ever_ finish his lines?

The glasses were still thrusted into his mouth by a magically appeared tendril, while one of Mukuro's arms was supporting his back and the other was still touching, _poking,_ that_ dirty, dirty _place. An inch of the finger went into the hole, the nail scraping the insides making Tsuna feel all the more _aroused._

The hand that was behind his back snaked to the front of his chest, sliding through erected pink buds. Tsuna gasped, _the sensation was really too much! _A pinch on one of the erected nipples made him into a crazy mess, his thoughts swirling as his body became hotter_, and hotter, and __**hotter.**_

His erected flesh was bobbing up and down, craving for attention. Mukuro, who was in the act of planting butterfly kisses all over Tsuna's _heavenly tasty_ body, made an illusion of another tendril to appear - this time, for the purpose of pleasuring Tsuna's _cock._

The tendril curled around the erection, squeezing and releasing again and again, making the brunette go wild. It pumped his manhood up and down, and caressed his scrotum, and _oooh! _it slid into his slit at the head of his penis, and pulling loose skin as it _squeeeeezed._

Mukuro stopped _tasting__ Tsuna's body__, _and stared at the sight in his arms. The boy was being pleasured in _so, so_ many ways, and his reactions to them was simply _sinfully, erotically_ arousing. Deciding that he wanted to _see, feel, hear, touch _more, Mukuro decided to do the next step.

"Mu-Mukuro!"

_Nani? W-what are these feelings? It's so—aahh~! N-no, not __that __deep—nnggh!_

"_A-AAAH!"_

"Oya.. seems like I hit it already… Now Tsunayoshi-_kun, _this is lesson number 3,"

The long finger was now being wholly plunged into the hole, pressing against his sweet spot as Tsuna moaned like there was no tomorrow.

"this part right here-"

"_a—ahhn!"_

"is called the prostate. Does it not give you a-"

"_d-don't—nyaaa~h, Mukuro!"_

"_-pleasurable _feeling?"

_So close, so close….!_

Tsuna couldn't take it any longer, he was reaching his limit as he felt something recoil in the pits of his stomach. A lick to his neck and another poke to his prostate was all it took to make him spurt his essence, back arched as high as possible, moans muffled by a steaming kiss.

Having just reached his high, he was in a daze while Mukuro still continued to play with his tongue and travel into his hot cavern. The finger inside his hole was now gone, and his glasses were being placed back onto the top of his nose as Mukuro chuckled at his exhausted face. Tsuna ignored the wet, uncomfortable, and sticky situation below; he was too tired to think of anything.

"Hmm, I think we've had enough of our lesson today..."

_Even though I haven't even satisf__ied__ myself yet… Oh well, the image just now was more than enough for me to get my release later on._

Who knew Mukuro was such a pervert?

…_Oh yeah, everybody in the Yaoi-side of the KHR! fandom. HO-YAY FTW! _(_cough cough_)

Snapping out of his thoughts, (_and Reije's random babble_) Mukuro lifted the now sleeping boy back to the real world, and placed him on a couch that appeared out of nowhere.

He cleaned up the mess, _(no, he didn't lick them. He cleaned Tsuna properly with tissue, mind you. Closet perverts.)_ and slipped the hotpants back to its proper place. Sitting down on the couch with the boy's head on his lap, he just stared at the four-eyed, _cute, adorable, tasty, moe, shotacon, delicious, _face.

"…If only Tsunayoshi would be mine forever…"

Lowering his head to give a peck on the boy's forehead, a _white marshmallow_ suddenly got in between his lips and their destination.

"Ne, Mukuro-_tan,_ I'd be happy if I can borrow _megane _Tsu-kun next~ Mind giving him to me?"

_And here comes the freaking shitty white fox with the manic clown smile._

* * *

_Chapter 2- close_

* * *

R/R:::: FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-! WAO.

I BOW DOWN TO YOU *bows to the core of the earth* NEVER IN MY LIFE I'D THOUGHT I'D GET THIS MANY PERVER- cough- READERS!_  
_

_cough._

Ah, **an important rant.** I **maybe** won't be updating for the next two weeks, **just maybe.** I have my midterms right now for a week, (_yes, freaking right now_), and I'm going to go on a trip to Hong Kong the week after that. I'll try to find time to update again next week, but don't put your hopes up. Enjoy other fics while waiting for this one, won't you? xD**  
**

And the last rant, which is my _selfish_ rant.

I'm going to spill the beans or whatever and say that I'm an _**avid,avid**_** All27 fan. **And I **do not favour 1869 D18 6996 8059 or whatever couples that does not include Tsuna.** But I **do not despise. Just, not favourable.**Trust me when I said I've _tried_. But the effort bore no fruit. Thus, I'm telling you guys that I won't do any requests regarding any other couples, so I'm very, very sorry. And if you do not like certain people with Tsuna, then I'm also very sorry, because like I said, I'm a down-to-the-core ALL27 bias. (Yes, I'm a freaking stubborn mule of a bitch like that). **You can request any pairings you want, **be it Giotto, Irie, Secondo, and does anybody of you remember _that hot guy __named_ Kawahira? Be aware that BS will be made just so they can get to the '_fun_' part, xD

**SPECIAL THANKS TO::**

**Anello di Tempesta:: **for being my first reviewer~!

**ezcap1st :: **18th reviewer, woooot~! _Kamikorosu 8U_

**anon the second (because there was another anon earlier than you, xD) ::** 27th reviewer, WOOOOOOO~! _HIEEEEEEEE! DX_

**and last but not least, FadedImitation **because I just looooove your review, X]

**Again, thanks to all the other reviewers and readers who alerted/favourited me. I thank you guys to the bottom of my heart! ;^;**

**-**_Reije- out._

_*megane= _glasses

P.S.: Please leave your reviews/comments/bash/flames/encouragements/ideas in the reviews. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu~!

**31.5.12 **Revised and beta-ed by Neshi-senpai, aka **haneshi47**! I freaking love youuuu! oh, and I deleted most of my useless rants. And **thanks to those who offered to be my beta-ers, it really makes me happy.** Also, to you readers, you guys just don't know how much your reviews saved me in life! xD **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON, WITH A GIFT~! XD**_  
_


	3. The Man With The Marshmallows

Title: A Fetish With Glasses

Summary: They had never knew that they would have a fetish; until the day the future Vongola Decimo decided to wear something that was unthinkable to be so arousing with him wearing it. Run Tsuna, run away with your wolves are coming!

Rated: M

Pairings: ALL27. **Literally** **ALL27**.

Warnings: OOCness,horny men, and supreme crack. Oh, Hibari, Mukuro,Adult!Reborn and Xanxus. These people are worth to be said in every warning. Also, irregular updates. Better tell this than never no?

**Say thanks to the lovely haneshi27 for beta-ing this perverted fic. 8{D**

Oh, and there are surprises at R/R :D**  
**

Disclaimer (for ALL CHAPTERS): If I owned KHR, I wouldn't have made this fanfic. This itself would've been canon.

Now, let's start. _  
_

* * *

Marshmallows

Definition:** A spongy confection made from a soft mixture of sugar, albumen, and gelatin.**

_Ne~ That's wrong~ It should be…_

Marshmallows

Definition: **A spongy confection which is a certain man's favourite sweet used to muffle the erotic noise of a certain four-eyed boy. **

_Much better~_

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Ne, Mukuro-__tan,__ I'd be happy if I can borrow __megane __Tsu-kun next~ Mind giving him to me?"_

_And here comes the freaking shitty white fox with the manic clown smile._

* * *

Most of you would be wondering; How _in the seven freaking levels of hell_ did Byakuran get to know about Tsuna?

(Seriously, you KHR! Fans can't find out?)

Who else would be more sadistic and enjoy spreading the misery of his loveable student other than our _deadly hot _number one hitman tutor?

But that didn't mean Reborn was willing to let Tsuna be ravished by the wolves. Oh no, he doesn't want anybody to deflower his student other than **himself.**

Why, then, was Byakuran taking away Tsuna into a forest, tying the poor boy with fluffy handcuffs and placing long, fluffy rabbit ears on top of the brunet's head with a fluffy white tail at the back of his butt? And there wasn't even a bed! The poor handcuff-ed boy was laid down onto lush grass.

Well, sacrifices had to be made. (Translation: Tsuna can be tasted by others than him.)

Wait. You'd think he'd let it slide? **The** **amazing number one hitman tutor****was**_** willing**_** to let the others go unpunished for tasting **_**his **_**Tsuna?**

Oh, no no no no…

The others knew the consequences of tasting the tuna. They really, really do.

However, seeing the soon-to-be Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia - a wimpy kid called Dame-Tsuna who turns awesome in HDW mode – aptly named Sawada Tsunayoshi wearing **glasses,** was just something they _had_ to. Especially when said boy was 'rumored' to being 'vulnerable' and 'willing' when he's wearing glasses.

This was proven when certain crowds of people (_Guardians, CEDEFs, Arcobalenos, Shimon, Cavallone, Millefiore, Varia, anybody else I missed?_) were locked inside a hall, with a big screen hanging on one of the walls. What was projected onto the screen was the scene where Reborn, mysteriously in his adult form, was having his 'fun' with his student. Most reactions involved were red _bloody_ fountains, and _hard _steel formed within pants; the video was just too much for their raging hormones.

It ended when Reborn laid Tsuna on the bed and a smirk was thrown at the direction of the invisible camera without the dazed brunet noticing. The tension inside the hall rose; what happened after that?

With new _perverted_ determination_, _the_ horny bastards with steel rods in their tight pants and red bloody fountains pouring from their noses_- _cough_- I mean, men, yes, normal(in)sane men in the previously locked hall rushed out to find the 'vulnerable' four-eyed heir of the Ninth to the Vongola Family, with every _innocent_ intention to deflowe- _ehem-_ visit the boy.

A very long, arousing, pleasurable, erotic, adult, **visit.**

Unbeknownst to the others, all of them thanked every god above for granting the need of glasses. Whether it be used for its proper purpose or for seducing horny men, they were very thankful.

* * *

_Back to the current situation with the 'freaking shitty white fox with the manic clown smile' and the teen with the pineapple hairstyle._

"No."

A glare bore holes through the _shitty sparkling_ man in front of Mukuro, who was trying to turn said white man into brown poop with his illusions.

"Mou~ That's not fair, you've had your turn~!"

How can a grown man with white hair and three weird triangular tattoos under his eyes look so _freaking_ adorable and _inhumanely_ cute while pouting?

_Byakuran, that's who. Tch._

Accept reality Mukuro, the only thing cute about you are your chibis, _never_ your pout.

But sometimes your chibis looked **more** perverted than the original person. Oh well.

Byakuran plastered his trademark smile on his face as he walked towards the couch under Mukuro's scrutinizing glare. He knew the pineapple man wouldn't dare to attack, especially with their beloved Decimo sleeping innocently on his lap. When Byakuran reached the couch, he looked down at Mukuro, his eyes filled with mockery; a very different face from his _innocent_ one.

Mukuro _couldn't _protest against Byakuran. It was an unspoken rule or whatsoever that the illusionist just **can't** lay a hand on the other. Plus, it's not like Mukuro can defeat the white-haired man - the evidence seen during their match ten years in the future, the result being Mukuro **almost** dying. When Byakuran lifted his beloved Decimo away, Mukuro was _seething_.

_How worthless am I to just sit here and watch him get taken away, especially by that bastard! Even the skylark is a much better choice than him!_

Byakuran, now happy that his bunny is now in his possesion, let out a cheerful "Tata~!" as farewell to the fuming pineapple head and left the battered building - his destination a forest that separates Namimori and Kokuyo.

* * *

Tsuna's Dream

_Huh…? Where… am I?_

Tsuna was laying down somewhere pitch black, but a comfortable warmth was surrounding him. He had his eyes closed, and his body was immobile no matter how hard he tried to move. However, he didn't care, the warmth was just too… _mellow._

_Like a soft marshmallow… and it smells sweet.. Ah! Why do I feel that, my h-hands… something furry is b-bounding them.. and.. my head, feels like I've s-something on it too…_

He was now getting more curious, his Hyper Intuition was also not helping. It was alerting him like an emergency alarm. After straining his eyes to open, a white bunny pops out of nowhere in the darkness.

_Hie?_

Then it became two white bunnies.

_H-hie?_

And it became five white bunnies.

_H-H-Hie?_

And suddenly, it became _millions _of white bunnies.

_HIIIIEEEE?_

The sudden white bunny-appearance attack surprised him, but what made him wake up with his infamous _deep, manly_, _baritone _shriek was the last rabbit, _which was in human form, barely clothed and handcuffed_, that appeared on the field. The humanoid rabbit was….

_Him._

_**GYA-A!**_

* * *

"A-ah~! Tsunayoshi-kun is awake!"

The sight that greeted Tsuna when he opened his eyes from that terrible, terrible nightmare was his ex-enemy-now-maybe-comrade, Byakuran. Now, Tsuna isn't afraid of him or anything, (_oh no, he isn't afraid at all…_) but seeing a fox-like grin on that white-haired man's face when you wake up from a creepy,_ somehow perverted_¸ nightmare can send any teenage boy (_especially, Dame-Tsuna_) scream **bloody murder**.

"_HHIIIIIEEEEEEE! _B-B-B-BYAKURAN ?"

Byakuran was in kneeling in front of Tsuna, face leaning down towards the boy, their noses almost touching. His smile strained at the _deep, manly, baritone_ shriek when it reached his ears.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun.. it's me…"

_The wonders of the voice box. To think that this was the boy who defeated me 10 years from now…_

"W-what? What's happening? Wait…_WHY AM I HANDCUFFED?"_

He chuckled as he saw the poor four-eyed bunny boy struggling against the chained fluffy cuffs that were pinned to a tree behind him. Tears started to well up behind the low-powered lens, Tsuna's face red and the petite body shivering in fright.

The cold evening wind blew and Tsuna felt them passing through his nether regions, making his manhood twitched at the sudden drop in temperature. Wait….

"_HIE! _A-and I-I'm not wearing my pants!"

In an instant, his legs shut close from their previous position, _which showed everything to the man before him_. He shivered once more as he felt _that _muscle below becoming sensitive from the friction with his over-sized rough sweater in addition to the cold weather.

"Ara.. I took it off Tsunayoshi-kun~ It was in the way of my plan,"

The white haired man inched closer from his kneeling position, his hands roaming from the tip of Tsuna's toes to the top of his knees.

"P-plan…?"

Closed smirking eyes were now open, revealing purple irises that showed a knowing expression; _it was the same with the two males from before._ The hands now went downwards, fingers slipping into the hem of his thigh-length sweater.

"Hmm, yeah~ I'm sure you would _love_ it…"

Those roaming, _sinfully cold_ hands then went in between Tsuna's thighs, pulling them apart as the wind blew into his once-again-exposed manhood. Tsuna gasped as the hands went lower, _nearer,_ to his twitching erection, thighs were still held back.

"Nggh! B-Byakuran, w-what are you-!"

"_Shh~_ Don't reject this Tsunayoshi-_kun~_ It's gonna be just like before…"

"_A—ahhh!"_

* * *

The next thing he realized was that he was half-sitting on Byakuran's lap, upper back leaning on the tree, legs on top of the other's shoulders and his member being pumped up and down, _up and down._ His loud moans and whimpers resounded throughout the semi-dark forest; it was now dusk.

"_Haa..Haa…Bya-Byakuran…! Unghh!"_

He wanted the handcuffs off, tugging it as hard as he could just so he could cling and hold on to Byakuran for dear life. He was coming closer _and closer _to the edge¸ but Byakuran noticed it. Locking their lips in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss,_ which is the nth one_¸ the hot, tight hold around the four-eyed boy's member was gone.

"_Bya-Byakuran…"_

A whimper was released from the megane boy on his lap, a puppy face surfacing from his flushed appearance. Byakuran just chuckled and put the boy back on the ground. Then he stood up, took a hold of Tsuna's hair and shoved his face to the bulge in his jeans.

Tsuna's eyes widen in shock at the sudden action, looking up only to see Byakuran's maniacal grin _that promised torture._

"Now now, Tsunayoshi-kun. You're not gonna have all the fun to yourself. I don't want you to pass out again like how you did with Muku-chan after cumming…"

_HIE! _

"**Kneel."**

Shivers ran down his spine upon hearing that cold commanding voice. _Byakuran's true face has come out._

Tsuna felt reluctant to comply, but a sharp painful tug of his head to the throbbing erection threw every logic out of the window.

_S-scary…._

His eyes started to tear up as his face hit the hard bulge, the metal on the glasses slightly hurting his nose as it was dragged down by the fabric. The pained whimpers that came from him didn't go unheard by Byakuran. The other man's grin faltered a little, noticing his toy is starting to become scared. He leaned down and took off the glasses, leaving light kisses on the red marks that formed from the pressure. Licking away tears that had yet to be fallen, his lips mouthed words that Tsuna thought he would _never_ hear from him.

"_I'm sorry."_

Well, sure Byakuran had said that a lot but; this time, it sounded like he really meant it.

Though that thought was wiped out of his mind when the white-haired guy's pants and boxers suddenly came off and in his throat was Byakuran's large member.

"_Mmmf!"_

Out of shock and utter disgust of having something…._unusual_ in his mouth, he almost choked at the bitter taste and nearly bit Byakuran's family jewels if it weren't for the harsh upward tug at his hair. Byakuran was looking at him with that _strained,_ _pleasured_ face, looking the same as Mukuro's a few hours ago, face a bit flushed and sweaty as he twirled the glasses in his mouth using one of his hands, lubricating it with his saliva.

Tsuna, who was slightly agape looking at the _sexy, sexy_ scene above him, almost forgot the _thing_ in his mouth when suddenly Byakuran's hip started to move. The older boy's hips pushed into his mouth further, _and further_, then pulled back, _and back._ It continued at an animalistic speed, and never once did the thrusts slow down.

"_Unf..Haa… _Tsunayoshi-kun sure has a _tiiiiight_ mouth_, _ne_.. Haa.."_

Tsuna got used to the flesh inside his mouth, (_in fact, he was beginning to __**enjoy**__ it_) until Byakuran decided to get rough when he pulled out the glasses out of his mouth (_with a thin trail of saliva falling on Tsuna's teary-eyed red face, reaching the tip of his nose and following the other liquids in his mouth which spilled with every thrust_). He withdrew his erection away from that _hot, tight_ heat and bent down to meet Tsuna in the eyes, a wide _mischievous_ grin on his _flushed_ face.

Capturing the younger boy's mouth into another steaming war of tongues, he rubbed their freed erections together. Whimpers and mewls were muffled, the sound of metal clacking as Tsuna battled against the handcuffs and chains. The hand with the glasses suddenly went under his over-sized sweater, the cold, _wet_ metal caressing his feminine curves, down to the soft globes of flesh. Byakuran slid the glasses in between the globes, making Tsunayoshi gasp and tremble at the _cold, wet_ intrusion.

The metal poked his hole - _the one that had been violated before._

"_A-ah! N-no, By-Byakuran-san! P-please!"_

_Dear Lord, how much it would __**hurt**__ if __**that**__ entered him!_

"_Shh…_ It's okay Tsunayoshi-kun.. I'm not gonna go _that_ far.."

Licking that _sweet, sweet_ spot behind his ear to comfort his captive, Byakuran took the glasses away from the other's ass and brought the glasses back into Tsuna's view. The brunet relaxed his grip on the chains of his handcuffs – a sigh of relief escaping from his mouth at the same time.

But something else was now in between the two faces of his bottom.

Something _hard, big, long, fleshy, _and_**throbbing**_**. **

Holding his breath and closing his eyes, he felt the (it was _throbbing, throbbing and OMG is it growing __**bigger**__?_) flesh moving forward and backwards, slowly starting a rhythm. When he opened his eyes, the sight that presented itself in front of him would make any woman throw themselves at the white-haired man in order to have his babies.

Byakuran was panting, his _sweltering red hot _face undeniable pleasure – even if he wasn't _inside_, but _damn, _Tsuna sure has a _**tight**_ass!

"_A—ahhh.. Tsunayoshi-kuuuun.." _

One of Byakuran's hands steadied Tsuna while the little brown-haired boy straddled his lap, the other responsible for pulling the other's shirt up and making Tsuna's erection free to rub against his stomach. It was ticklish, but he knew that his lean abs was more than enough to cause _sensual_ friction to the boy's very, _very_ sensitive member.

Taking the glasses from the ground where he had put them, he closed them around Tsuna's member, placing a bit of pressure as the cold metal sticks squeezed the cock – holding it with four of his fingers. His thumb moved to the boy's tip, playing with the slit (_pulling, teasing, poking it with the tip of his thumb_).

"_Haah.. haah… I.. can't, Byakuran…!"_

Sensing that Tsuna can't take it anymore, Byakuran also picked up the pace of his thrusts. The rhythm turned almost barbaric, pleasure riding high above the clouds as the two boys drowned in pure erotic feelings.

Kisses were sloppy and wet, the older male's hand continually roaming the sensitive body as the younger one desperately clung to the chains.

"_Tsu-Tsuna...Tsunayoshi…!"_

_A-ah!_

Byakuran clung to Tsuna like he was his last lifeline, biting the slender neck and leaving a huge, **noticeable** love bite behind. Both of them muffled their moans, each burying into their partner's shoulder as their seed spurted into the world.

After a few moments of being high, Byakuran recovered first and retracted from the brunette. He stood up and cleaned his stomach – _Tsu-kun's cum is so tasty-looking (as he really didn't lick it)! _– with a napkin he kept in his jeans.

Looking down, he saw the brunette was still in a daze, cock soft and the glasses still closed around the flesh. Tsuna's mouth was hanging open, saliva spilling down to the cum-covered grass, his shirt and hair disheveled after finishing Byakuran's little '_plan_'.

"I told you that you would _love_ it, Tsunayoshi-kun,"

The soft whisper was blown into his ear, and Tsuna shivered. Byakuran kneeled and took the cum covered glasses away from Tsuna's mellow member –_it twitched-_ and licked some of the white liquid from the glasses. Leaving some bit in his mouth, he kissed Tsuna, tongue diving inside the other's mouth. Tsuna whimpered as the bitter _yet delicious_ taste went down his throat.

"_Mmmf…!"_

The sound of rattling chains startled him and Tsuna felt his hands falling down to his side. Without even thinking, he clung to Byakuran's neck, shocking the older boy at the unexpected action; Byakuran predicted at least a push of denial or a slap.

_Guess he's finally giving in, huh? Lucky~_

Putting back the glasses on Tsuna's nose, he made the hazed boy straddle him without disconnecting their lips. After a few moments, Byakuran broke their contact for some air. Grinning, Byakuran opened his mouth, but his grin faltered upon seeing the current state of his _victim_.

"…Ara ara, Tsunayoshi-kun, it's not nice falling asleep in the middle of our kiss…"

The poor, tired boy (_who had never experienced anything sexual and was suddenly molested by 3 horny men while he himself had __**never**__ masturbated in just __**one**__ day) _was snoring lightly, hands clutching Byakuran's shirt as he snuggled closer to the warmth. After all, the night breeze was cold and he had no pants on.

Byakuran gushed and spazzed at the cute scene on his lap, wondering if it was alright to take the boy back to his home and continue his fun when the tuna-fish woke up.

However, he was careful; he doesn't want the Decimo of the Vongola family to know about his humble home even though the boy was just too tempting to resist.

Then again, it's inhuman to leave a fragile cute boy – who was totally oozing pheromones - with no pants on (_Noticing this, Byakuran dressed Tsunayoshi back to like he used to be_) in the middle of the forest. That is, until a fluffy yellow canary flew in the night sky while singing Namimori Chuu's anthem.

Byakuran beamed, and left the forest while whistling the song 'Perfect World' just like that.

_I guess Skylark-kun can take care of Megane Tsunayoshi-kun next~._

* * *

_Chapter 3 - close_

* * *

R/R:::: Osu~ *avoids harmful objects and substances thrown* HEYHEYHEY! I did told in the warnings that there would be **_irregular_** updates!

*cough*

Moving on from that, I still feel guilty leaving you guys hanging so the next character would be someone you guys would _totally_ love. Right? Right. *wiggles eyebrows*

And Reije-sama here is so so so so nice /shot/ that she has surprises for you patient people~! They are *drumrolls*...

DRAWINGS FROM REIJE-SAMA HERSELF! ... *cricket sounds*

Party poopers. Oh well, here're the links (just delete the spaces :3)

**reijereijereije. deviantart.c o m (slash) art/ KHR-Fanfic-Fanart-A-Fetish-With-Glasses-309742217** (this is the cover image :3)

**reijereijereije. deviantart.c o m (slash) art/ KHR-Fanfic-Fanart-A-Fetish-With-Glasses-Chapter-3-309744702 **

_(this is a must see; it's related to this chapter if you're confused about Tsuna's situation. I know it's not warned for sexual situation, but I know it'll be hassle for those who don't have any account to open this pic so I'll leave it be for awhile and I'll put the warning back later.)_

Another rant is that I'm kinda freaked out by fanfiction removing explicit M-rated fics; I've already signed a petition and I wanted to post the link but I forgot... (screw my memory)!

Oh, and for R27 fans, there's a drabble fic that I will upload as a sorry gift for the lack of R27 scene. It'll be up within a few hours or tomorrow. Just go to my profile to see it then; title:: **Home Tutor.** It's AU btw :3

Well, I have nothing else to say; **omg i'm so sorry if i haven't been responding to some reviews; I've been so freaking busy ;**and thus, bye bye :3

**SPECIAL THANKS:::**

**ALL REVIEWERS; **do you how much you guys mean to me? I feel like meeting you guys and glomp you to death! e-hugs to all!

**X27 (anonymous reviewer) ; **33th reviewer, wooooot! _EXTRE-ME!_

**doodle808 ; **59th reviewer, YAY! _Juudaime!_

**AND TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED; ALERTED; FAVOURITED ME. **You guys made me so happy :) oh, and the** poll is still on with more options. **_  
_

_Reije- out._


	4. Reije's Rant About Chapter 4 IMPORTANT

Osu~

*avoids angry fans

Yea, it's not an update... _ _"

BUT! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT.

I'm having troubles with the current chapter; the one that involves Hibari.

No, I'm not saying I won't be updating and all that.

Sheesh I should stop babbling.

Here's the thing:::

**I want you guys to go to my profile and vote on the poll.**

****IF you don't do this, then chapter 4 will be_ reeaaaalllly_ late. :P

Oh, am I threatening you guys? xD But I assure you; the poll is a **very very very important thing** for chap 4.

**SO GO NOW AND VOTE!**

****I'll be closing it in 5 days; hopefully the chapter will be done by then :)

And since I don't want this R/R to be taken down because it's short and blablabla, I'll be posting a preview ;D

Here's you treat~ **remember to vote.**

* * *

Skylark

Definiton: **A common Japanese boy with black hair and cold eyes (_Hibari Kyoya of the Hibari family_) of Namimori, noted for his supernatural strength, perverted catchphrase, weird way of talking and lust for fights; as well as his love towards Sawada Tsunayoshi- …in glasses.**

_I do **not** have a perverted catchphrase. Now read the real definition before I'll bite you all to death._

Definition: **A** **common Eurasian and North African lark (_genus Alauda, family Alaudidae_) of farmland and open country, noted for its prolonged song during hovering flight.**

_Geez, I'd pay a million bucks just to see you bite Tsuna to death... in a totally different meaning that I know you'd love to do with Tsuna._

_….Kamikorosu._

BEEEP- the _news had just came in…_

_reije is now MIA._

* * *

"_Nn-f! _R-Reborn.. W-why_?" _

"Because I can't take it anymore –_unf_- Dame-_haah-_Tsuna,"

"B-but –_a-ah_- H-Hibari-san t-too –_mmh-!_?"

"Shut up and just enjoy this –_haa-_ Tsunayoshi,"

"_mmff...!"_

* * *

I guess that's more than enough. XD

I'm sure you guys can pretty much guess what will happen huh? There's also another hint in Chapter 3 that'll reveal something in Chapter 4.

AND OMG Alaude is really linked to Kyoya =,=" Guess they're a family of birds huh? :P I hope you guys like the definition; you can tell me to change it and add your ideas if you want :)

Well, that is all. **Remember to go to my profile and vote. **

See you guys in a week~! Tata-! *e-hugs to all

_Reije; out._


End file.
